Un día más
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: La reportera mexicana Lily Del Valle nos narra en este nuevo fic la continuación de la aventura que vivió al lado del portero japonés Genzo Wakabayashi. Continuación del fic "Una noche más". Genzo x Lily.
1. Default Chapter

**Un día más.**

**Capítulo 1.**

¡Hola! Me llamo Lily Del Valle, tengo 23 años, vivo en la Cd. de México y soy reportera deportiva. ¿Se acuerdan de mí? Hace casi un año escribí un artículo titulado "Una noche más", en donde relaté la experiencia que viví en Alemania al lado del portero japonés Genzo Wakabayashi. Pues bien, no pensaba escribir una continuación, pero he recibido muchas cartas de personas que desean saber qué fue lo que ocurrió después, y tras meses de pensarlo he decidido que bien vale la pena contarles la segunda parte de esta historia.

Para aquellos que no lo recuerden (o para aquellos que no han leído mi primer artículo), trabajo en la revista deportiva _Deportes Hoy_, una de las más prestigiosas a nivel mundial. El año pasado mi jefe me encomendó la tarea de entrevistar al recién nombrado mejor portero de Europa, el japonés Genzo Wakabayashi y pues me fui con todo y chivas a Hamburgo para cumplir con esta misión, pero la atracción que se desató entre Wakabayashi y yo nos llevó a tener algo más que una exclusiva... En fin, para no hacerles el cuento tan largo, acabé por acostarme con él, aunque eso no hubiera sido tan nefasto sino fuera porque mi corazón terminó por enamorarse... La cosa es que ni él ni yo estábamos dispuestos a dejar nuestras vidas hechas por otra persona, así que con todo el dolor de mi corazón me marché de Alemania sin despedirme siquiera... Era lo mejor... Sin embargo, 6 meses después de este suceso, Genzo Wakabayashi se apareció así sin más en las oficinas en donde trabajo... Y es aquí en donde comienza esta historia...

Ese día, al llegar a mi trabajo me topé con la sorpresa de que había alguien esperándome en mi oficina, pues deseaba comentarme algo sobre el artículo que escribí acerca de Wakabayashi. Esto a mí me cayó como patada de mula al hígado, pues ya estaba harta de que los fanáticos vinieran a reprocharme la manera en la que escribo. Subí echa una furia a mi oficina y comencé a gritarle a quienquiera que hubiese ido a reclamar, sin fijarme siquiera de quien se trataba. Sin embargo, cuando esa persona habló, sentí como mi cuerpo se derretía al instante como mantequilla en sartén.

Aun me debes un desayuno.- dijo Wakabayashi, fuerte, claro y decidido, como si nada más hubiese venido desde Alemania a decirme eso.

Yo me quedé momentáneamente sin habla; realmente no me esperaba esto...

¿Qué haces aquí?.- fue la única pregunta idiota que se me vino a la mente en esos instantes.¿No deberías estar en Alemania?.- otra pregunta idiota.

Vine a conocer las instalaciones en donde trabajas, espero que eso no te moleste.- respondió, así sin más.

¡Ah, claro! Ven y conoce mi área de trabajo, por aquí está mi oficina, por acá la sala de juntas, allá está la fotocopiadora... Yo estaba cada vez más perpleja, y mi pobre y atolondrado cerebro no podía formular ninguna frase inteligente. Afortunadamente, mi jefe llegó a socorrerme.

Del Valle.- me dice.- Me gustaría que te tomaras libre el día de hoy para que puedas acompañar al señor Wakabayashi y mostrarle la ciudad.

Claro, será un placer.-musito. ¿De cuándo a acá mi jefe es tan acomedido? De seguro a de querer que lo vuelva a entrevistar...

No deseo causar problemas.- dice Genzo, de pronto.- Yo solo vine de visita rápida, no quiero interrumpir el trabajo de nadie.

No es ninguna molestia, señor Wakabayashi.- responde mi jefe.- Además, bien podemos prescindir de los servicios de la señorita Del Valle por un día.

"¡Ahhhh¡Me lo hubiera dicho antes!", pienso.

De acuerdo.- digo yo.- Así podré pagarte el desayuno que te debo...

Antes de que salgamos de mi oficina, mi jefe me detiene por el brazo y me susurra al oído: "Entrevístalo de nuevo". Ya lo sabía yo...

Así que trato de controlar el temblor de mi cuerpo y de mi voz para poder actuar con naturalidad ante Wakabayashi. Pero esto termina por ser del todo imposible, pues aun cuando ya habían pasado 6 meses, yo aun no puedo olvidar la noche que pasamos juntos y cada vez que él me observa siento como si me desnudara con su mirada. Trato de averiguar si él está igual de nervioso que yo, pero como siempre, su expresión es inescrutable.

Ya, en serio.- comento mientras esperamos a que nos asignen una mesa en un conocido restaurante cercano al edificio en donde trabajo.¿Qué estás haciendo en México?

Para ser reportera, no eres muy perceptiva.- me responde.¿En verdad aun no sabes qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí?

Me dirige otra de sus profundas miradas y vuelvo a estremecerme. Si las cosas continúan así terminaré por lanzármele encima...

Pues la verdad es que no.- le digo, tratando de aparentar una calma que no siento.- Supongo que vienes a reclamarme algo que no te gustó de mi artículo...

¿Y crees que para eso me tomaría la molestia de atravesar medio planeta?.- me cuestiona.- En todo caso, te habría mandando un e-mail.

Bueno, eso sí...

Agarro el menú y me escondo tras él. Odio comportarme así, yo no soy tan tímida. ¿Qué es lo que me pasa que en presencia de este hombre me comporto como una niñita temerosa? Bien que lo sé, lo que pasa es que sigo enamorada...

¿Por qué te fuiste de Alemania sin despedirte?.- me pregunta, de repente.

Yo agarro con más fuerza el menú, pero él me lo quita de las manos y me obliga a mirarlo a los ojos.

Pues... Es que era lo mejor... .- le contesto, en voz baja.- Las cosas se nos estaban complicando demasiado...

¿Y tu manera de solucionarlo fue huir de mí?.- me pregunta.

Detecto cierta molestia en su voz, pero no es esto lo que me hizo respingar, sino lo que dijo: _huir de mí..._

No huía de ti.- replico.- No quería hacerte pasar por otra situación muy parecida a la que tuviste con Liesl.

Para todos aquellos que no lo recuerden, Wakabayashi estuvo a punto de casarse con una chica llamada Liesl; él rompió el compromiso porque ella aceptó un trabajo en Moscú y Genzo no estuvo dispuesto a dejar su carrera por ella. Y yo de plano no quería que pasara lo mismo conmigo...

¿Y no crees que esa decisión me correspondía tomarla a mí?.- me pregunta, más enojado todavía.

Ajá. ¿Y dejar que rompieras mi corazón cuando decidieras que lo mejor era terminar una relación que aun no empezaba? No, muchas gracias.- ahora yo también estoy molesta.

Nos traen el café y ambos aprovechamos para darnos un respiro. Supongo que ninguno de los dos tenía planeado esto... O al menos yo no...

No vine hasta acá para discutir esto.- me dice, un poco más calmado.

¿Entonces a qué viniste?.- inquiero yo, aun molesta.

Sinceramente... No estoy muy seguro... .- responde él.

Esto sí que es para sorprenderse. ¿El tan siempre seguro Genzo Wakabayashi atravesó medio océano sin un propósito definido? El mundo se está volviendo loco...

Lo único que sé... Es que no podía pasar más tiempo sin saber de ti... .- Genzo me mira a los ojos y yo vuelvo a caer en el vacío...

¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser más fáciles?


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Pues bien, ambos nos dimos una tregua y terminamos nuestro desayuno sin novedades, nos dedicamos simplemente a ponernos al corriente sobre lo que había pasado en nuestras vidas en estos últimos seis meses. Bueno, les acabo de mentir, sí hubo algo que es digno de mencionarse: Wakabayashi me confesó que aceptó por fin la oferta que le hizo el Bayern Munich de jugar entre sus filas.

Pero esto aun es secreto.- me dijo.- Te lo cuento como amiga, no como reportera. Espero que sepas guardar silencio. Te prometo que en cuanto el traspaso se haga oficial te daré permiso para que lo publiques antes de que cualquier otro periódico lo haga.

La reportera que hay en mí brinca de gusto¡Tengo una excelente exclusiva! Pero mi parte femenina siente un pellizco de desilusiónél solo me ve como su _amiga_. Trato de que la tristeza que repentinamente me invade no se me note. Afortunadamente, Wakabayashi está tan sumido en sus propios pensamientos que ni cuenta se da.

Caminamos a paso ligero por las calles de esta enorme y vasta ciudad. Muchas personas comienzan a reconocer a Wakabayashi, se detienen cerca de nosotros y cuchichean emocionados, pero nadie se anima a pedirle un autógrafo, todos saben lo reservado que es. Yo noto esto y sonrío, es increíble la fama a nivel mundial que ha alcanzado este jugador...

Quisiera que Wakabayashi me dijera lo que está pensando. En realidad tuve muy poco tiempo para tratarlo, así que no sé que esperar de él. Solo sé que hay algo importante que desea decirme, lo sé porque de lo contrario no habría atravesado el Atlántico para venir a verme, pero por alguna razón no se anima a hacerlo. Y esto me desconcierta. Porque él no es de la clase de personas que titubean al querer decir algo...

De pronto, mi celular comienza a pitar; lo checo y me estremezco... Wakabayashi lo nota y me mira extrañado.

¿Qué ocurre?.- me pregunta.¿Quién te llama?

Es... Armando... .- respondo, en voz baja.

Armando Robles es un abogado que conocí un par de meses atrás, en la fiesta de una amiga. Me ha invitado a salir unas cuantas veces y es obvio que él desea tener una relación más seria pero por alguna extraña razón yo no he querido llegar más lejos... Y ahora descubro el por qué... El motivo por el cual no he podido aceptar a Armando es japonés, mide 1.83 mts. de estatura y está parado enfrente de mí... ¿Ya captaron cuál es el problema?

¿Hola?.- respondo a la llamada.¿Ahorita? No, no puedo, estoy ocupada... Quizás después... Mañana no, tampoco puedo... Mejor yo te llamo¿de acuerdo? Hasta pronto.

Cuelgo el teléfono y siento como Wakabayashi clava sus ojos en mí.

¿Quién es Armando?.- me pregunta, con mucha seriedad.

Y no lo hace como un amigo que desee saber sobre los romances de su amiga, sino como un hombre que se siente amenazado por la presencia de alguien más en su territorio. Dicho en otras palabras, me doy cuenta de que se ha puesto celoso.

Pues... Un amigo.- respondo yo, vagamente, procurando que la satisfacción que siento no se apodere de mí.

Ya veo.- me dice.

Acto seguido, se da la media vuelta y comienza a caminar; yo lo sigo, aparentando inocencia.

¿Sales con él?.- me interroga, de pronto.

Pues, hemos tenido unas cuantas citas.- digo yo, como si nada.

¿De dónde lo conoces¿También lo entrevistaste?.- me doy cuenta que conforme pasa el tiempo, Wakabayashi se molesta cada vez más.

No. Lo conocí en casa de una amiga, hace un par de meses...

Ya veo...

Caminamos un par de cuadras en silencio; me doy cuenta de que esto lo ha tomado por sorpresa.

¿Lo amas?.- vuelve a preguntar, al cabo de unos instantes.

La verdad, no.- respondo, con sinceridad.- Ni siquiera sé si me gusta en realidad.

Llegamos nuevamente hasta el edificio en donde se ubica _Deportes Hoy_. Y descubro que en la entrada me está aguardando otra inesperada visita: mi tío.

Efraín es primo hermano de mi padre y le juró a éste que se encargaría de mí la vez que abandoné mi hogar para venirme a vivir al Distrito Federal. Y a decir verdad, se ha tomado su promesa muy en serio...

Ya me cayó el chahuistle.- murmuro, en español.

¿Qué dices?.- me pregunta Genzo, algo sorprendido.

Nada. Es solo que me espera un sermón... Y por la cara que trae, es uno muy grande...

¿Cómo?

Nada. Actúa como si todo marchara bien.- tomo a Genzo del brazo y lo llevo hasta en donde está parado mi tío, quien nos ve llegar con cara de pocos amigos.

¡Tío, qué gusto verlo!.- lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

Hola, princesa. ¿Cómo has estado?.- me responde.

Muy bien, muchas gracias. Quiero presentarle a Genzo Wakabayashi, el portero de la Selección Nacional Japonesa. Wakabayashiél es mi tío Efraín.- hago las presentaciones correspondientes.

Sé quien es él.- responde mi tío secamente.- La cosa es que está haciendo aquí...

Uyuyuy, esto me suena a problemas...

Es un placer conocerlo.- Wakabayashi saluda muy educadamente, como si nada.

Bien dicen que lo cortés no quita lo valiente.

Está de visita en México, vino a... .- trato de buscar una salida pero no hallo ninguna.

Vine a visitar a unos parientes lejanos.- miente él, con mucha naturalidad.

Se nota que ya se esperaba toparse con algo así...

Ya veo.- mi tío no deja de ver a Genzo con ojos de pistola. Es evidente que no le cae para nada bien...

Te espero adentro. No quiero interrumpir su conversación.- me dice Wakabayashi, al tiempo que entra al edificio.- Con su permiso, señor.

¿Qué está haciendo ese sujeto aquí?.- me cuestiona mi tío, en cuanto Wakabayashi desaparece.¿Y qué rayos estás haciendo tú con él?

Ya te lo dijo, vino a visitar a su familia...

¡Ahh¿Y acaso tú eres de su familia?

No, pero somos amigos... ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

Sí, ya sé la clase de _amigos_ que ustedes son... .- dice mi tío, mirándome con severidad.

Yo doy un respingo. ¿Acaso sabe lo que pasó entre Wakabayashi y yo?

La verdad es que no le entiendo, tío.- digo, tratando de aparentar inocencia.

Mira, Lily, ya deja de hacerte la tonta.- me contesta él.- No creas que no me enteré de todo lo que hiciste en Alemania con ese sujeto. _De todo_.

Tío.- trato de conservar la calma.- Créame que ese fue un gravísimo error que no volverá a ocurrir...

¿Y si eso es verdad qué rayos hace él aquí¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que ha venido a seducirte de nuevo?.- me grita mi tío, a plena calle. Afortunadamente, nadie pasa por allí en esos momentos.

¡Eso no va a volver a ocurrir!.- grito yo, muy enojada.¡Una cosa es que él quiera seducirme y otra muy diferente que yo caiga!

¿Y puedo confiar en que no caerás?.- me pregunta.

Yo no sé que responderle.

Escúchame bien, Lily.- continúa él.- Si tu padre se llega a enterar de lo que pasó en Alemania vendrá a acabar con este tipo. Yo te aconsejo que te andes con cuidado. Ni siquiera sabes si en verdad viene a ver a su familia o no. ¿O es que quieres perder todo lo que has conseguido por una aventura amorosa?

No.- susurro, alicaída.

¿Qué tal si llegas a quedar embarazada¿Vale la pena arriesgarlo todo por un extranjero al que ni siquiera conoces del todo?

Pero puedo llegar a conocerlo... .- dijo yo.

Por favor, Lily, no seas tonta. Bien sabes que tu padre jamás aceptará esto, además de que serías una completa idiota si abandonas tus sueños por seguir a un hombre.

Tengo que reconocer que mi tío tiene razón. Pero... ¿Quién ha dicho que Wakabayashi ha venido a México solo por mí?


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Utilicé las escaleras en vez del elevador para subir a mi oficina. Necesitaba tiempo para ordenar mis pensamientos. Estaba tan enojada con mi tío que poco me faltó para darle un golpe. Lo único que me detuvo es que si lo hacía tendría que llevarlo a un hospital y en ese momento no andaba de humor para doctores. Insisto, nadie ha dicho que Wakabayashi vino a México solo para verme a mí. ¿Por qué hacer tanto escándalo? Creo que ni el propio Wakabayashi sabe qué rayos está haciendo aquí.

Me senté en el rellano de la escalera, en el piso en donde está mi oficina. Si tuviera la costumbre de fumar, seguramente ya me habría acabado una cajetilla. Me sujeté la cabeza con las manos, comenzaba a dolerme como si tuviera en mi interior un centenar de hombrecillos taladrándome el cráneo.

¿Problemas familiares?.- me preguntó Genzo, suavemente.

Yo lo miro, tratando de sonreír. Él se sienta a mi lado.

Algo así.- suspiro.- Aun no quieren entender que ya estoy lo suficientemente grande como para tomar mis propias decisiones.

Te comprendo... .- me dice.

Me pone un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me atrae hacia él. Yo vuelvo a sentir una descarga de adrenalina y al oler su colonia me vienen a la mente los recuerdos de la noche que pasamos juntos. Mando todo al queque, cierro mis ojos y apoyo mi cabeza contra su pecho. Se siente realmente agradable estar así...

Supongo que vine en mal momento.- me dice, en voz baja.

Sinceramente, cualquier momento sería un mal momento. No es el tiempo lo que causa problemas, sino la situación que vivimos.

Mi tío quiere que me aleje de ti.- anuncio.- Cree que vas a arruinar mi vida.

¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo que siempre tengo que arruinar los momentos más románticos de mi vida?

Wakabayashi me suelta y se retira todo lo que puede, cosa que no resulta del todo fácil dado el espacio tan reducido en el cual estamos sentados.

Lo siento, no quise... .- no hallo ni qué decir.

No, está bien.- responde.- No eres la única que está pasando por eso.

¿Cómo?.- eso sí que me sorprendió.

Mis padres también se enteraron de lo que pasó entre nosotros.él suspira.- Y me hicieron saber cuál era su opinión al respecto.

¿Qué te dijeron?.- pregunto, aunque no estoy muy segura de querer saber.

Wakabayashi mira fijamente un punto en la pared. Cuando por fin comienza a hablar, me doy cuenta de que está tratando de controlar la ira que siente.

Básicamente, me recordaron que provengo de una familia de rancio abolengo.- dice, con sorna.- Realmente no se pusieron para nada felices cuando se enteraron de que tuve un romance con una extranjera, y desconocida, además. Ellos esperan que termine por casarme con la heredera de una familia de renombre. Alguien como... Liesl...

Y aquí viene de nuevo... Pareciera que el fantasma de ella está más que dispuesto a interponerse una y otra vez entre nosotros. Como si no tuviéramos suficientes barreras...

Ya veo.- susurro. Otra vez me ha vuelto a doler la cabeza.¿Y tú que les dijiste?.- realmente me interesa saber qué es lo que piensa él al respecto.

Les dije muy claramente que se trataba de mi vida. Que lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer era algo que solo me incumbía a mí. Y que podían meterse el rancio abolengo por donde les cupiera.

¿No les dijiste eso o sí?.- pregunto, divertida. No me imagino a Wakabayashi hablándole de esa manera a sus padres.

No, claro que no. Pero poco me faltó.- me responde, con una sonrisa. A mí se me acelera el corazón.

Eso sí me habría sorprendido mucho... .- le digo, desviando la mirada.

¿Sabes qué es lo que más les molestó?.- me pregunta.- Que tú fueras extranjera. No fue tanto el hecho de que provengas de una familia importante o no, sino el hecho de que eres mexicana. Están aferrados a la idea de que todas mis parejas tienen que ser japonesas.

Oye, pero... .- de pronto me doy cuenta de algo.- Liesl no era japonesa¿o sí?

Mitad japonesa, mitad alemana.- me contesta.- Además de que su familia provenía de la "nobleza", por eso no hubo tanto problema con ella.

¡Ahhh!.- se me había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

Nuevamente, nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos. Estoy segura de que ambos estamos pensando en lo mismo: nuestras familias se oponen a lo nuestro. Los dos somos independientes, así que esto no nos importa, pero... ¿Realmente existe un "nosotros"? Es decir, tenemos muy poco de conocernos, solo estuve en Alemania por espacio de cuatro o cinco días, y únicamente pasamos una noche juntos. En realidad, lo nuestro solo fue una aventura que bien podría considerarse como pasajera. Entonces¿por qué nuestras familias le estaban dando tanta importancia? Y de golpe me llegó la respuesta...

_Porque nosotros le estamos dando mucha importancia..._

Wakabayashi se levanta de pronto y me dice que tiene que atender asuntos pendientes. Ahora yo me levanto también y me ofrezco a llevarlo a donde sea que tenga que ir. Después de todo, ahora es mi turno de servir como guía. Él me responde que no es necesario, que prefiere irse solo. Me doy cuenta de que lo que necesita es pensar, lejos de mí...

Está bien.- acepto.¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en México?

Unos días más.- me responde.¿Puedo venir a verte mañana?

Por supuesto. Me ayuda de mucho que vengas a visitarme, mi jefe me libra de mis responsabilidades.- sonrío con picardía.

Él me devuelve la sonrisa, al tiempo que hace un gesto de despedida con la mano. Comienza a bajar las escaleras al tiempo que yo lo veo irse, con una mezcla de tristeza y pérdida. De pronto, se da vuelta, sube con rapidez el trecho que ya había bajado, me toma entre sus brazos y me besa en los labios. Por un momento, yo no reacciono... Pero poco a poco mis labios le corresponden al beso y me dejo envolver en el calor de sus brazos.

No tienes ni una idea de cuánto tiempo estuve deseando el volver a hacer esto.- susurra, cuando al fin me suelta.

Acto seguido, se da la vuelta y se marcha. Yo me pregunto si las cosas se nos pueden complicar aun más...

Y no debí de haber preguntado. Bien sabe uno que cuando se pregunta eso es porque las cosas están por empeorar.

Esa tarde transcurrió sin novedades. Por la noche, me la pasé dando vueltas en la cama, pensando una y otra vez en cómo podría solucionar esto. Por la mañana, me fui con cara de muerto a mi trabajo. Ojalá que mi jefe me diera libre el día de hoy también... Sí, como no...

Y justo a la entrada de _Deportes Hoy_, me encuentro con una no tan agradable sorpresita: Armando está esperándome, recargado contra su automóvil nuevo. Se nota que le va muy bien en su trabajo...

Hola, preciosa.- me saluda.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- le pregunto, con sorpresa.

Pues en vista de que Mahoma no quiere ir a la montaña, la montaña tendrá que ir a Mahoma.- me responde, con una sonrisa.- Dices que estás muy ocupada como para salir, pero yo no acepto ninguna clase de excusa cuando se trata de verte.

Armando, es que éste no es un buen momento... .- protesto.

No creo que eso pase, pero no me gustaría que Wakabayashi llegara y se topara con Armando, dado la reacción de celos que mostró ayer cuando le hablé de él.

¡Oh, vamos! No me salgas con eso.- me dice él.¿Qué no te das cuenta de que no puedo estar sin ti por mucho tiempo?

Armando... .- comienzo a hablar pero él me interrumpe.

Shhh... Calla, preciosa.- me dice.- Solo déjate llevar.

Me besa en la boca. Yo, sin poder evitarlo, me pongo a comparar lo que siento en estos momentos cuando estoy besando a Armando contra lo que sentí ayer cuando Wakabayashi me besó. Y no hay punto de comparación...

Lo suelto y me alejo inmediatamente, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Trato de decirle a Armando que lo nuestro no va a funcionar cuando me doy cuenta de que él esta viendo algo o a alguien que está ubicado detrás de mí.

Me doy la vuelta y me topo cara a cara con Genzo Wakabayashi, quien nos observa con la rabia pintada en el rostro.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Uy, esto no se ve del todo bien...

Armando y Genzo se miran fijamente unos instantes, como dos típicos machos que tratan de reclamar lo que supuestamente les pertenece. Wakabayashi está evidentemente furioso por el beso que me acaba de dar Armando. Éste no sabe con exactitud el por qué Genzo está tan enojado, pero al mirar mi cara de culpa y vergüenza empieza a sospechar qué es lo que está pasando aquí...

Pareciera que en cualquier momento van a liarse a golpes, pero para eso estoy yo, para evitarlo: yo no soy propiedad de ninguno.

Armando, te presento a Genzo Wakabayashi.- digo, tratando de conservar la calma.- Wakabayashiél es Armando Robles.

Armando, sin dejar de mirar con enojo a Wakabayashi, le extiende su mano derecha. Éste se la estrecha, aunque tal pareciera que más bien quisiera estamparle el puño en la cara.

Bienvenido a México, espero que disfrute su visita.- dice Armando, en inglés.

Muchas gracias.- murmura Genzo.

Me ofrecí a mostrarle la ciudad, en vista de que solo me conoce a mí en este país.- le explico a Armando.- Ademásél fue mi guía turística cuando yo fui a Alemania.

Claro, nos la pasamos _muy bien_ allá.- comenta Wakabayashi, de manera insinuante.

Yo no puedo evitar ruborizarme. Armando no puede evitar darse cuenta de esto... Y también nota otra cosa más: se ha percatado de que el japonés que está enfrente de él es la causa por la cual yo no me he decidido a llegar más lejos con él.

Pues si mi novia será su guía, puedo asegurarle que pasará un momento muy agradable.- responde Armando.

"Me lleva... ¿Por qué le dijo esa babosada de que soy su novia?".

Este... Armando... .- musito.- Realmente estaré muy ocupada estos días... Yo me pondré en contacto contigo después.

Sí, ya me di cuenta de qué es lo que te está quitando el tiempo.- me contesta Armando, lanzándole una mirada desdeñosa a Wakabayashi. Éste le responde con una mirada desafiante.

Sí, bueno, como sea... .- empiezan a desesperarme estos dos.- Por eso te digo que yo te llamo en cuanto tenga tiempo...

¿Sabes algo?.- me interrumpe Armando.- Tal vez yo deba de acompañarlos. Conozco esta ciudad mucho mejor que tú.

No será necesario, muchas gracias.- contesta Wakabayashi, desafiante.- Yo vine a esta ciudad solo para ver a Lily.

¡Ah! Entonces te gusta visitar a las novias de otros.- Armando le sostiene la mirada.

Suficiente descarga de testosterona. Realmente ya me harté de que me consideren un trofeo por el cual tengan que luchar.

Bueno ya, suficiente.- me interpongo entre ambos.- Armando, deja de decir que soy tu novia porque bien sabes que no es así. Yo te llamo en cuanto tenga tiempo. ¿De acuerdo?

Armando mira mi rostro y se da cuenta de que estoy hablando en serio y al fin cede.

Esperaré tu llamada, pero no creas que será por mucho tiempo.- me dice, en español.- Si en dos días no te libras de él, yo vendré a enviarlo de vuelta a Alemania con una patada en el trasero.

Adiós, Armando.- le contesto, en inglés.

Armando sube a su coche y al fin se va. Wakabayashi y yo lo miramos irse, ambos estamos enojados pero por motivos diferentes...

Idiota.- murmuro por lo bajo.

No me dijiste que tenías novio.- me reclama Wakabayashi.- De haberlo sabido no me habría tomado la molestia de venir hasta a acá.

Ahhh, pues discúlpame por no ponerte al corriente de los pensamientos de Armando.- protesto yo.- Hasta ahora me acabo de enterar de que soy su novia.

¿Me vas a salir con la tontería de que entre tú y él no hay nada?.- me increpa Genzo, furioso.

Ya te había dicho ayer que habíamos salido unas cuantas veces.- trato de no gritar, pero me resulta algo difícil.

Claro. Supongo que por eso no me debe de molestar el hecho de que te haya besado¿no?

¡Yo no quería que me besara!.- grito yo.- Y en todo caso¿por qué discutimos? Ultimadamente tú y yo no somos nada, no debería de molestarte si beso a otro hombre o no. Si no fuera porque aun no te conozco del todo juraría que estás celoso y no entiendo por qué.

Wakabayashi me mira con una mezcla de rabia, desesperanza y celos en los ojos. Yo trato de sostenerle la mirada, pero me está costando mucho trabajo. Realmente es intimidante este hombre cuando se enoja... Al borde de la furia, se acerca a mí y me sujeta por los brazos con fuerza. Yo al principio me hago para atrás, instintivamente.

¡No seas tonta!.- me dice.- Yo no sería capaz de hacerte daño.

Y al decírmelo, me abraza con más suavidad.

Yo solo quiero que entiendas algo.- continúa.- La única razón por la que vine a México fue porque desde que te conocí no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Sin importar lo que diga, sin importar lo que haga o con quién salga, yo no puedo olvidarte. Solo te tuve una noche, pero fue suficiente para que dejaras en mí recuerdos de tu piel.

Genzo.- susurro yo, llamándolo por primera vez por su nombre. Él pone un dedo sobre mis labios.

Sé que todo esto es una locura y que a la larga nos va a llevar al desastre.- continúa.- Pero por más que lo intenté no pude controlar mis deseos de volver a verte. Todas las noches pienso en ti al acostarme, todas las mañanas pienso en ti al despertar. Trato de adivinar qué embrujo fue el que arrojaste sobre mí, así que no vengas y me digas que no entiendes el por qué me encelo si descubro que otro hombre se atrevió a besar tus labios.

Válgame. Esto sí que no me lo esperaba, sobre todo tratándose de alguien tan reservado como él. Ojalá tuviera el valor de decirle que yo he soñado con él todas estas noches, ojalá y pudiera decirle que mi cuerpo extraña el calor de su cuerpo, ojalá y me atreviera a confesarle que si no he llegado mucho más lejos con Armando es porque no resisto que me toquen otras manos con sean las de él...

Pero¿qué caso tendría? Solo se empeorarían las cosas. Una vez más, nos topamos con las mismas barreras: nuestras carreras. Y ahora también, nuestras familias. No solo está el hecho de que ni Wakabayashi ni yo estamos dispuestos a dejar todo por lo que hemos luchado solo por ir detrás de un romance que bien podría ser tan solo una ilusión, sino que también están nuestras familias presionándonos para que demos por terminada una relación que en realidad nunca existió. Qué rayos...

Bajo mi cabeza y recargo mi frente contra su mentón, pero él me toma la barbilla con los dedos y roza mis labios con los suyos. Yo siento una fuerte descarga eléctrica cada vez que me toca, y sé que él también está sintiendo lo mismo. No lo podemos negar: hay algo entre nosotros. Es algo tan fuerte que nos está creando un lío, porque quizás, los dos sentimos en el fondo que bien vale la pena luchar por esto...

Del Valle.- me llama mi jefe. Wakabayashi me suelta inmediatamente.- Lo siento, pero hoy tenemos mucho trabajo pendiente.

Más bien, quiso decir que _yo _tengo mucho trabajo pendiente...

Sí, jefe, en seguida voy.- respondo, tratando de aparentar inocencia.- Permítame unos segundos a solas con Wakabayashi para despedirme.

No será necesario, yo me voy, no quiero interrumpir.- interviene Genzo, en ese instante.

No, no, despídanse.- dice mi jefe.- Te espero en mi oficina, Del Valle.

Mi jefe entra de nuevo al edificio y Wakabayashi y yo nos sentimos como un par de colegiales que fueron sorprendidos por un profesor. O al menos así me siento yo.

Tengo que confesarte algo.- me dice Wakabayashi, desviando la mirada.

¿Qué es?.- pregunto yo, temiéndome una nueva sorpresa.

No puedo decírtelo ahora.- me responde.- Necesito decírtelo a solas y sin interrupciones.

De acuerdo.- acepto yo.- Si lo deseas podemos vernos esta noche...

Iré a tu departamento.- me dice.- Solo dame la dirección.

¡Ah¿Sabrás llegar?

Claro. Preguntando se llega a Roma.- me contesta, con una sonrisa.

Yo le sonrío también, al tiempo que anoto mi dirección en un papel y se lo doy. Él lo toma, me dice que me verá a las nueve y se va. Sin besos. Suficientes problemas tenemos ya.

Sinceramente, yo no sé en que estoy pensando. Hemos quedado de vernos en mi departamento, en la noche, a solas. Ya sabemos que entre nosotros hay una enorme fuerza de atracción, no creo que solo nos dediquemos a tomar café y a charlar... Pero en fin, qué más da.

Subo a la oficina de mi jefe. Éste me mira con desaprobación y, tal vez, algo de compasión.

¡Ay, Del Valle!.- me dice.¿Tú no entiendes, verdad?

No le respondo. Para qué, si ya sabe lo que está pasando.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Mi jefe me volvió a repetir lo que me dijo seis meses atrás, cuando yo estaba en Alemania: que entre Genzo Wakabayashi y yo no puede haber nada. Según él, nuestros caminos se cruzaron momentáneamente por una simple entrevista y yo estaba complicando demasiado las cosas. Me lleva la cachetada¿por qué no dejan de molestarme con eso?

Llego a mi departamento, ubicado en el Desierto de los Leones, una de las zonas menos contaminadas de esta smoguienta ciudad (válgame, mi profesor de lingüística me colgaría si se llegara a enterar de que usé una palabra que de plano no existe). Me paso toda la tarde arreglándolo lo mejor que puedo. Preparo una lasaña y meto al refrigerador una botella de buen vino. Me cae que yo de plano busco el desastre, si Wakabayashi no tiene la intención de seducirme el vino se encargará de convencerlo de lo contrario...

Muy nerviosa, busco entre mi ropa algo que me haga ver muy femenina y sensual. Escojo un pantalón strech azul marino y una blusa de seda de manga larga, también azul, con amplísimo escote y que deja descubierto mi abdomen plano. Suelto mi largo cabello y me aplico un poco de maquillaje y algo de perfume, de la botella de Channel No. 5 que acabo de comprar. Ya no me importa nada, si Wakabayashi y yo queremos estar juntos que todos los demás se vayan por el caño.

A las nueve, muy puntual, Wakabayashi toca al timbre de mi puerta. Yo abro y me quedo con la boca abierta al verlo: se ve guapísimo esta noche, va completamente vestido de negro, muy bien peinado y recién afeitado, y dejó su inseparable gorra. Yo me doy cuenta de que no soy la única que se quedó sin aliento, pues puedo ver en los ojos de él una mirada de fascinación, admiración y deseo por mí.

¡Qué puntual eres!.- sonrío.

Ye te había dicho una vez que no es correcto hacer esperar a una dama.- me responde, con otra sonrisa..- Y por cierto, te ves increíblemente bella.

Gracias.- nuevamente, no puedo evitar ponerme más roja que un tomate.

Llevó como ofrenda un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas. Yo lo acepto y aprovecho la oportunidad para colocarlas en un florero y así poder controlar un poco los latidos de mi corazón.

Reparto la lasaña en dos platos, al tiempo que él destapa la botella de vino. Nos sentamos a cenar y ambos nos ponemos a platicar sobre trivialidades, dejando de lado los líos que se ciernen sobre nosotros. Conforme va pasando la noche, a mí me entran cada vez más deseos de arrojármele encima, pero pienso que la mesa no aguantaría nuestro peso, así que me aguanto. Ya al final, Wakabayashi se ofrece a lavar los platos. Yo me río.

¿Qué¿Acaso crees que tengo a un mayordomo haciendo todas mis labores hogareñas?.- me pregunta.

Bueno, te mentiría si te dijera que nunca llegué a pensar eso.- le respondo, sin poder dejar de reírme.

Pues ya vez que no es así. Tú misma lo pudiste comprobar la vez que fuiste a mi departamento... .- se interrumpe abruptamente. Yo dejo de reírme.

Me dirijo a la sala y coloco un CD de Enya en mi estéreo. Un poco de música no nos caería mal. Después, regreso a la cocina y comienzo a secar los platos que Wakabayashi ya lavó. Ambos nos sentimos tan bien que ya parecemos un... No, mejor no pensar en eso.

Al acabar, nos vamos a la sala a sentarnos en uno de los sillones. Genzo me pasa un brazo por detrás de mi espalda y me atrae hacia él. Yo lo abrazo y recargo mi cabeza contra su pecho. Esta vez, estoy decidida a no decir nada que pueda arruinar este momento...

Sus manos me acarician la espalda y los brazos, después, bajan lentamente hacia mi cintura y la rodean. El contacto de sus manos sobre mi piel desnuda me quema, ya no voy a soportar esto por más tiempo... Yo levanto mi cabeza y rozo con mis labios su mentón. Él comienza a besarme el cuello al tiempo que yo le acaricio la nuca con mis manos y paso mis dedos entre su cabello. Es el momento perfecto, estamos solos, sin interrupciones, con unas ansias enormes de amarnos con locura. Sin embargo, ahora es él quien detiene todo.

Lily, necesito decirte algo.- me dice.

¿Tiene que ser ahora¿No puede esperar?.- inquiero, con los ojos cerrados.

No, es algo que ya no puedo seguir callando por más tiempo.

¿Qué es?

Vi a Liesl.

Sentí como si me hubiese caído encima un balde de agua fría. Inmediatamente me zafo de su abrazo y me levanto del sillón.

Ya veo.- digo, tratando de no gritar como una loca celosa.¿Y cuándo fue eso?

Hace un par de semanas.- me contesta.- Fue a buscarme a Hamburgo.

Ya veo. ¿Y qué te dijo¿Le va bien con su matrimonio?

Fue a decirme que estaba planeando romper el compromiso.

No me digas... ¿Y eso a qué se debería?.- cada vez me molesto más.

Wakabayashi se queda callado por unos instantes.

Fue a decirme que no podía casarse porque aun sigue enamorada de mí.- me dice, al fin.

Yo siento cómo mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos. No sé por qué, pero estoy segura de que aun no he escuchado lo peor.

Ya veo. ¿Y tú que hiciste?

Al principio, no supe cómo reaccionar.- escoge con cuidado sus palabras.- Te confieso que me dio gusto verla, pero sinceramente me descontroló que me confesara que aun me ama.

Ajá...

Pero después... Después comenzó a recordarme lo bien que nos la pasábamos juntos, cuánto nos queríamos, nuestros planes de casarnos y tener un futuro juntos.

Ya veo.- me muerdo los labios para no llorar. Cada vez me siento peor...

Al principio no estaba tomándole mucha importancia, pero...

Pero...

Trató de seducirme.

Es suficiente. Yo salgo del apartamento como bólido, bajo corriendo las escaleras y me dirijo hacia un jardín que hay detrás del edificio. Maldita sea, maldita sea. ¡Qué tonta era! Wakabayashi solo había venido a decirme que se acostó con su ex-novia, no vino a tratar de seducirme ni ninguna idiotez como ésa. Solo vino a romper mi corazón, todos me lo advirtieron y yo no les hice caso...

Lily.- Genzo salió tras de mí.- Por favor, escúchame.

¿Qué es lo que tengo que escuchar?.-le grito, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.¿Cómo le hiciste el amor a tu ex?

Los celos me carcomen por dentro; es un verdadero suplicio para mí el imaginármelo a él amando a otra mujer...

No me acosté con Liesl.- me dice, con tranquilidad.

¿Qué?.- estoy sorprendida.- Pero acabas de decirme que...

Te dije que intentó seducirme, mas no te dije que lo logró.

¿Pero, entonces...?

No pude.- me dice, mirándome a los ojos.- No pude hacerlo. Porque cada vez que la veía a ella solo podía pensar en ti.

Me quedo sin palabras. Me limito a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, tratando de descubrir alguna mentira o engaño. Pero no hay ninguno.

Antes de que me digas cualquier cosa déjame explicar lo que pasó.- me pide. Yo me encojo de hombros.- Cuando leí la carta que me dejaste antes de marcharte de Alemania, me enfurecí. Me enojé muchísimo contigo y te odié durante los primeros días, porque decidiste darle tu sola el final a una historia que estábamos escribiendo los dos.

¡Zas! Nuevamente me quedo sin saber qué decir, pues en verdad tiene razón. Yo decidí arreglar por mi cuenta un asunto que era de dos.

Tan molesto estaba.- continuó Genzo.- Que rompí tu carta y me propuse olvidarte. Incluso decidí cancelar mi suscripción a _Deportes Hoy, _y ni decir que no leí tu reportaje sobre mí. Durante los primeros meses pensé que había logrado sacarte de mi mente, pero luego llegó Liesl y me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Yo no intenté detenerla cuando ella comenzó a insinuárseme. Seguía molesto contigo, y también lo estaba conmigo mismo porque no podía dejar de recordar la noche en la cual te hice mía, así que mi orgullo de hombre decidió vengarse de ti con Liesl.

Ahhh... .- estas palabras hicieron que las lágrimas corrieran por mis mejillas.

Pero mientras más la besaba, más te veía a ti en ella... Tenía que morderme la lengua para no gritar tu nombre. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de la verdad y se lo hice saber a Liesl.

¿Cuál verdad?.- inquiero yo, aun llorando. Aun cuando no durmieron juntos, el hecho de saber que Genzo estuvo a punto de acostarse con Liesl me sigue llenando de celos.

¿Cómo es posible que aun no lo sepas, Lily?.- me pregunta, al tiempo que me toma de los hombros y me atrae hacia él.- Date cuenta de por qué estoy aquí, dejando de lado mi carrera, mandando al demonio a mi familia, rechazando a la mujer con la cual estuve a punto de casarme. He dejado todo de lado, le he pedido al mundo que detenga su marcha por un momento para poder venir a buscar algo que vale más que todo eso. ¿Y tú aun no te has percatado de qué es lo que me pasa?

Quisiera creerlo. De verdad, quisiera creer que es cierto. Sus ojos me lo dicen, su actitud también. Pero... No, es que no puede ser verdad... Lo nuestro fue solo una aventura pasajera, no es nuestro destino el estar juntos. El mundo entero nos lo grita a cada segundo, yo tengo mi vida y él la suya y no estamos destinados a compartirla. Pero al corazón no le importa nada de eso...

Cierro mis ojos y acerco mis labios a los suyos; él me besa con pasión. Me toma entre sus brazos y me recuesta sobre la hierba y sus manos comienzan a desnudarme lentamente, no como la primera vez, en donde el temor de que me arrepintiera lo hicieron actuar rápidamente. Esta vez, es el temor de no tenerme lo que lo hace ir más despacio. Mi cuerpo comienza a responder a sus caricias y me dejo envolver por su calor. Sí, esto era lo que a mí tanto me faltaba... Al demonio con todo, nos olvidaremos de nuestras carreras, de nuestras familias, de Armando y de Liesl. Solo seremos un hombre y una mujer con el deseo de unir nuestros cuerpos y corazones.

Te amo, Lily.- me susurra Genzo, al tiempo que besa mis lágrimas.- Y no me importa lo que el mundo piense.

Yo también te amo... .-murmuro, antes de caer en el abismo.

Genzo comienza a hacerme el amor muy lentamente; se toma todo el tiempo para hacerme suya nuevamente, deteniéndose a disfrutar cada instante y cada momento. Yo me pierdo entre el torbellino de sensaciones que me envuelven, dejo que sus manos fuertes y gentiles recorran mi cuerpo, que sus labios incendien mi piel... Abro por un momento los ojos y veo el cielo estrellado que se cierne sobre nosotros, es un espectáculo hermoso, perfecto para un momento tan especial... Pareciera que la vida ha decidido darnos una tregua...

No nos detenemos en toda la noche. Una y otra vez, Genzo vuelve a hacerme suya. Yo pienso que no me importa lo que pase el día de mañana, por esta noche bien valdrá la pena soportar lo que venga después...

Ya en la madrugada, Genzo me recuesta sobre él y nos cubre con su abrigo. Yo dormito envuelta en un mar de paz y tranquilidad como nunca había sentido, como _casi nunca_ había sentido... La única vez que me sentí así, aparte de ésta, fue la tan mencionada noche que pasamos juntos en Alemania...

Amanece. La tenue luz del sol se perfila entre los árboles. Los pájaros comienzan a entonar sus alegres cantos. Genzo me acaricia con suavidad el brazo y me besa en la curva del cuello.

Lily.- me dice, en voz baja.

¿Sí?.- pregunto yo, algo adormilada.

Quiero pedirte algo. Si me dices que sí, entonces ya nada más importará para mí.

Dime.- respondo al cabo de unos instantes. Ahora ya estoy completamente despierta, tengo curiosidad por saber qué me va a preguntar.

¿Me permitirías estar a tu lado otro día más?.- me pregunta, al fin.

Claro.- respondo. "Un día no le afecta a nadie", pienso yo.

Muy bien. Entonces vete acostumbrando.- me dice Genzo.

¿A qué?.- inquiero yo.

Genzo se toma su tiempo para responderme. Me abraza con más fuerza y me besa intensamente en los labios antes de contestar:

A que todas las noches te haga la misma petición.


	6. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

No pensaba escribirle una posdata a este relato, pero el hombre que lo escribió junto conmigo opina que merecemos darle un buen fin a nuestra historia. Me tomó tiempo escribirlo, ya que las cosas tienen poco de haber tomado el curso que deben seguir, así que aproveché el hecho de que el periódico para el que trabajo ha decidido publicar de nuevo mis dos relatos para escribir el final definitivo (¿por algo es el final, no?).

Han pasado tres años desde aquella noche. Podría decirles que lo que sucedió después desató una revolución y terminó por convertirse en el mayor de nuestros problemas. Podría decirles que fue algo que pudo haber destruido mi vida y acabado con mis sueños. Pero les estaría mintiendo, porque la sorpresa que recibí unas cuantas semanas después ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. ¿Quieren saber qué fue lo que recibí? En estos momentos está sentado en frente de mí, tiene 2 años y se llama Daniel, y sobra decir que es idéntico a su padre, con sus mismos ojos y su mismo cabello negro ensortijado. Los miro a él y a su padre jugar y cuando ellos se percatan de que los observo, me sonríen. Mi corazón se llena de alegría: no puedo creer que estos dos maravillosos hombres sean parte de mi vida.

Cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada no supe qué hacer. Lo primero que me vino a la mente fue: "Ahora todos me dirán: te lo dije". Pero fue solo por un momento, porque en seguida supe que, sin importar lo que pasara, yo tendría a ese niño. Y lo tendría porque sería el producto de lo más maravilloso y genuino que he tenido, mi primer amor real.

Su padre nunca me abandonó, a pesar de las amenazas claras que recibió por parte de su familiaél mandó todo a volar y me apoyó hasta el final, pues ahora tenía un motivo doble por el cual pelear. La vez que le confesé a Genzo que estaba esperando un hijo de él fue un momento muy difícil para mí, mucho más que la vez que se lo confesé a mis padres, porque sabía cómo iban a reaccionar ellos pero no sabía como iba a reaccionar él. Sin embargo, mis temores fueron infundados, pues desde el primer momento amó a ese niño por el simple hecho de ser suyo. Por el simple hecho de ser _nuestro_.

No les diré cómo resolvimos nuestros problemas, porque no tendría sentido contárselos. Para qué, si al final todo salió bien. Al fin tengo lo que yo quería: una carrera exitosa en el mundo del periodismo, una gran vida y una buena reputación. Y lo más importante de todo: un hombre que cada día me ama con locura y un hermoso niño sano que está más que ansioso por seguir los pasos de su padre.

Y esto, para mí, sí será más que suficiente.


End file.
